


It’s over now

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Brief mention of greyskyshipping, Fluff, Hilbert smells like Apple Cinnamon which is comforting to Nate, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Bad memories can leave a large impact on some people and become nightmares for them.
Relationships: Kyouhei | Nate & Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It’s over now

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I made some errors and I apologize if I got something wrong. Please correct me if I did.

_Nate stood there frozen, not moving, his eyes wide as he stared at Kyurem who was staring back at him. The icicles began to surround Kyurem but were facing Nate who felt his blood run cold as he began to tremble from both fear and the freezing temperature thanks to the ice. Nate wanted to do something, he wanted to run away from the attack and maybe try to avoid it, to scream and plead for Kyurem to not listen to Ghetsis. Yet he couldn’t, he was still, and his mouth wouldn’t open as his eyes were practically glued on Kyurem. Just as the icicles were about to pierce him, he screamed._

Nate jolted awake with a scream followed by a sob, Nate immediately began shaking his eyes wide as warm tears rolled down his cheeks and was gripping the blankets tightly to the point his knuckles turned white, his breathing was shaky and labored gasping for air as if he were a Magikarp out of water, Nate could hear voices that sounded urgent along with quick thumps and thuds and followed by something slamming open but they were muffled. He heard a voice saying something but he couldn’t understand what they were saying, he was scared. He didn’t know what was going on, his whole body was shaking as if he was witnessing the move Earthquake. 

"Nate!" He heard the all too familiar voice of Hilbert shout snapping him out his train of thought, Nate looked up to see it was his older cousin Hilbert and his other friends, Hilda, Hugh, and N who were looking at him with worry, "Nate, it’s okay. It was a nightmare." Hilbert said comfortingly but he could tell he was scared as well, Nate tried to say something but all that came out was a sob and felt Hilbert bring him into a firm but loving embrace, Nate immediately gripped his cousin’s shirt burying his face into it, sobs escaping him as his body shook as Hilbert began to rub his back comfortingly. The others left the room to leave them alone, Hugh was a little stubborn at first but left anyway, Nate continued to cling to Hilbert who was holding him protectively as he continued sobbing. 

"Hilbert..! I-I! H-He! I was- I was about to...!" Nate choked before he broke down sobbing again as Hilbert held him a bit tighter but continued to rub his back, "I know Nate... It’s okay... You’re safe... You’re home..." Hilbert said gently as Nate continued to sob. "Nate, name five things you can hear." He heard Hilbert say as he felt him run his fingers through his hair gently, "Y-Your voice, the AC, your heartbeat, the toilet being flushed, and the sink." Nate choked out his voice still shaky, "Four things you can see." Hilbert said as he gently shifted Nate slightly so he was sitting in his lap comfortably, "Your face, my room, my stuffed animals, and Tepig." Nate said as Tepig made his way over to the bed looking concerned. 

"Three things you can touch." Hilbert said he gently grasped Nate’s hand and squeezed it gently, "Your hand, your shirt, and my blanket." Nate said as his breathing became somewhat even but was still shaky, "Two things you can taste." Hilbert said as Tepig jumped onto the bed, "My tears and some pasta from earlier." Nate said as he swallowed dryly, "Now, one thing you can smell." Hilbert as he reached over to Nate’s dresser and grabbed a few tissues, "Apple Cinnamon." Nate mumbled and felt Hilbert begin to wipe his tears away. "Good, do you know where you are?" Hilbert asked as he threw the tissues away while holding Nate close to him, "I’m home with everyone, and I’m safe.” Nate said and could feel his breathing begin to even out. "That’s right Nate. No one can hurt you here." Hilbert stated gently as Nate slowly calmed down. 

Nate felt his eyes begin to close from the emotional exhaustion as Hilbert began to hum a familiar lullaby to him and could feel himself drifting further into sleep, "I won’t leave your side Nate, I promise." He heard Hilbert mutter before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
